


Day N Night

by radicalhighgay



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalhighgay/pseuds/radicalhighgay
Summary: These were a bunch of poems I did for a class project and tbh they were all based on Sonadow lmao I was pretty proud of themMy friends peer pressured me to post these





	1. Encounter

And so  
I saw you there  
In the forest hiding  
Running from me as usual  
Fight me


	2. Mirror

I look down a street corner and see you  
And I feel as if the world is split in two

Even though your eyes shine red  
It leaves me shivering with dread

Your hair the color of raven’s wings  
Makes me feel such different things

You smile, and it’s quite haunting  
What is this confidence you’re flaunting?

I try to speak but you turn away  
Why am I feeling this way?

So quick you were gone, simply in a flash  
My cheeks were so hot I could’ve turned to ash


	3. Little Ball of Life

Often I find myself  
Staring down at the Earth  
How tiny this orb can look from space   
And yet hold so much life  
I wonder what my dear angel  
Saw in such a blue world  
It took me awhile to understand  
But  
I look at you   
And your smile tells me all I need to know


	4. Alien

There once was this alien dude  
Who had a big, bad attitude  
He put up a fight  
But I showed him what’s right  
And now he’s in quite a good mood


	5. Oh Hero

Oh Hero, I loathe you so   
How your smile lights my burning flame  
How your optimism aches my painful realism  
The way you save everyone and fall for it every time   
How you’re so open and trusting   
How you only ‘listen to the wind’ for advice  
How stubborn and nonsensical you are  
How people compare me to you, I can’t see why  
And yet when I look into your eyes  
How they shine like emeralds in the light  
How your hair blows freely in the wind  
Like your spirit you claim does too  
The way you make my heart run wild   
Whether through fear or joy I cannot say  
All these things I could hate   
Are so far away now  
I look back to your smile  
And for the first time  
I feel a glint of hope too  
How it radiates so beautifully off of you


	6. Black and Blue

Black and blue  
I ache for you so  
Much it hurts

I wonder if you  
See me now  
Missing you as well


	7. Floral

How did we get here?  
Under sunny sky  
With flowers in our hair  
And joy in our eyes?

Through thick and thin  
And everything  
I got you here  
With just one ring

That’s all it took  
To make the hero fall  
To see you flustered   
Rosy cheeks and all

I see you step out  
And my heart does flutter  
Even though your tux  
Is in a clutter

You never cease   
To make me smile  
Even while walking  
Down the aisle

It was so hard  
Before I met you  
But now I adore  
Your spirit of blue

You mirror me   
Just one last time  
And with “I do’s”  
We happily rhyme


	8. Static

My mind buzzes like static  
Clips of memories flash  
I see blurred faces and hear blurred voices  
Why can’t I remember you?

Clips of memories flash  
The dark embrace of space washes over me  
Why can’t I remember you?  
Your smile haunts my every thought

The dark embrace of space washes over me  
I hear you screaming my name  
Your smile haunts my every thought  
Yet you say hello like no time has passed


	9. Blue

I’m not good with words. I never really was. I often space out and think about my purpose and what it all really means and it helps me to escape from what’s really going on. I thought my life would always be like this. That was until I met you. Now every poem that I write, I’ve got you on my mind. I can feel your warmth hugging me from behind. Your hair tickling my neck, even the smile you press against my neck as a kiss. You’re so gentle, and yet? Your hands are rough from experience, from adventure. Adventure was always your thing. It drives you. You told me that when we first met. I can sense it in your soul, how it radiates from you. You’re such a people person, and yet you find comfort in simple things. You’re everyone’s hero, and I still don’t understand what makes you care so deeply about me. I’d like to think that you feel the same way, but unless you tell me, I’ll always assume you can’t settle down. Though every kiss and every little action leads me further to feeling okay in your arms, I’m still healing, and even though you’re not the most patient person, you’re so gentle and calm with me. I wish I could be okay with the few tiny words of comfort you give me as we lie in bed at night. Maybe someday they’ll all add up and I can show you the best of me. I’ve seen the worst in you. I’ve seen you hit rock bottom, and I know you’ve seen me there too. You’ve made it clear that you’re there for me,

But

I’m here for you, too.

I love you, Blue.


	10. Under the Stars

Snuggling under stars is my favorite thing  
And being with you makes my heart sing  
The way your eyes shine in the moonlight  
Lets me know that everything’s all right

I move for a moment but your hold is firm  
I know you hate it when I squirm  
But something’s wrong, I know it’s true  
Is there something bothering you?

I ask, but you give no reply  
Instead you shrug and simply sigh  
I don’t like seeing you this way   
I just want you to be okay

It’s silent, and I feel so dumb  
I know when it comes to words, you’re numb  
All you want to say inside  
Simply stays away to hide

It’s okay, I understand   
I smile, and I take your hand  
It’s far too beautiful tonight  
You can tell me when you’re ready, all right?


	11. Hide

Sometimes I look at you and think  
Wow, my love is so unique   
Though I know that you are on the brink  
Of thinking you’re a total freak

I don’t know why you can’t see how  
Your difference stands above a crowd  
And even though you hate it now  
Your beauty shines so damn loud

I know you hate yourself inside  
But please don’t feel the need to hide


	12. Streaks

I hear your heartbeat soft and calm  
It’s so gentle against my ear  
And my hand moves to stroke your palm

And I feel our hands drawing near  
It’s pressing against my cheek  
Our hands are so warm, my dear

And I can feel the need for you to peek  
Under my mess of hair  
Though if you do it may not be what you seek

For my smile instead will be there  
Shining up to you  
Because we’re the perfect pair


End file.
